narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Very Hiden: Oneness With Wind
---- As a forbidden technique within the Amanojaku Clan, among the number of Byakkodō wielders - which could be counted on both hands - only two have attained the level of enlightenment granted by the clan's most well-guarded kinjutsu. The first being the original clan head, who's name has been lost in time, while the other was Keshin Amanojaku. These two are the only ones to have ever wielded the power of the Very Hiden: Oneness With Wind (---,''---''), a technique recorded in the ancient texts and scrolls of the Amanojaku Clan. It is said to give the user a heightened state of awareness, understanding, and control over their bloodline, the Byakkodō. Overview The Byakkodō grants the user two abilities: one allowing the user to create and manipulate the winds of Shōryōkaze; the other grants them the power to freely bend the wind around them to their liking. To a wielder of Byakkodō, the wind is an extension of their will; it encompasses everything a member of the clan believes in. To be felt and seen by all; being known by everyone, but bowing the knee to none. The clan believes that they are to be keepers of the peace, maintaining balance from the shadows, but never becoming involved with any of the shinobi nations; "Loyal to no one". This is what a member of the Amanojaku Clan lives by. Now, take into consideration the nature of wind. What is it? We all feel its presence, we all know it's there, but none can tame it. The wind is what the Amanojaku's philosophy was based on; it is known and acknowledged by all, for even the blind feel the wind, but who is its master? No one. Then, how does a wielder of Byakkodō make this unparalleled force of nature bow the knee as if it were such a simple matter? There is a simple answer: they are one with wind; they are wind. Oneness With Wind takes into consideration all usages and aspects of wind itself. Wind is a force of nature, it comes and goes as it wishes. We hear the sound of it, but do not know where it goes, or where it is coming from. This is the way of an Amanojaku. In an instant the wind can go from nearly nonexistent to blowing away entire buildings. This is the way of an Amanojaku. This mindset influences the technique and how it functions; one must understand both their clan and the wind in order to properly grasp hold of Oneness With Wind and its capabilities. Otherwise, they cannot truly become the wind. Abilities Sensory and Supplementary Skills With the previously mentioned mindset, a member of the Amanojaku Clan will begin to truly understand how the wind is to be used. First, it can serve as their eyes and ears. Sound needs a medium to travel through, thus, through a precise manipulation of air currents, one can distort, amplify, or even empower the ability of themselves and others to hear sound. Practitioners of this technique are said to have amazing potential as reconnaissance agents and assassins, as they can cancel out their own sound, and simultaneously amplify the noise of a target's to their ears alone - a rather useful ability when gathering intel. Being one with the wind does not stop at using it as an extension of one's hearing, but as one's sight as well. By generating small zephyrs from the surrounding atmospheric wind and/or themselves, users will be able sense and feel whatever the wind comes into contact with. As an additional ability, wielders can actually cause their bodies to either partially or completely take on the form of wind. This, not only heightens their own sensory prowess, but also conceals the user from other sensory nin's - with the exception of Inuzuka Clan members, who smell their targets, and those who can sense negative emotions - sensor skills. Also, while in this form, the user is intangible, and can remain this way for long periods of time if need be. Offensive Skills Wind is not only a beautiful and mysterious force, it is a destructive power - nature's wrath - as well. Oneness With Wind acknowledges this aspect. At a moment's notice, practitioners of this technique can create gale force winds, cyclones, and even massive thunderstorms. While even those who wield Byakkodō and do not have this technique can accomplish similar feats, only those who have become one with wind can use the powers to their fullest potential. As a practitioner of this technique, a user can not only generate these destructive phenomenon, but also modify them in ways most users of Byakkodō could not. An example of this would be the manipulation of wind pressure. A useful ability against some elemental ninjutsu - specifically, Lightning Release. By insulating the surrounding air and increasing its pressure, users can completely negate any and all Lightning Release techniques. Through a similar method, the air pressure can be manipulated to create winds that create an intense friction between currents. By doing this, a user can generate lightning and use it in conjunction with their own techniques. On top of that, the precise wind control granted by Byakkodō allows a user to transform the wind into a "wave guide". By doing so, not only is the user capable of generating the static electricity, but they can guide electrons in the surrounding air to form waves of electrical energy. Keshin - the most noteworthy user of Byakkodō - can create a stream of electric energy from his fingertips. The same principle is applied to the various applications pertaining to sound - already touched upon. WIP